


Family Zoom Calls

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family Zoom Call, Holiday Family Fluff, Uncle Sesshomaru has to be nice to Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru participate in a family zoom call with his brother's family, but Rin manages to steal the show.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 18





	Family Zoom Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A and Character B participate in a Zoom Call around the Holidays.
> 
> Word Count: 246 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Inspired by my own twin nieces who did act just like this on the Family's Thanksgiving Zoom call.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded along as his niece showed him what he was sure was the fifth, or was it sixth, stuffed animal in her possession. Besides him, he heard Kagome giggling, her face hidden from the laptop’s camera. 

“Oi, Rin! Come on you gotta’ stop!” Her father scolded, coming into view on the other side of the laptop screen. “You’re hogging the camera!” 

Rin pouted and in a show of anger, crossed her chubby toddler arms against her chest and marched off towards the corner of the living room- the farthest place she could reach in the fenced in area she and her brother were allowed to play in. 

Kikyo sighed and Inuyasha turned the laptop to face her, Shippo sitting snugly in her lap. “Well, while Rin goes off and sulks for a bit, let’s sing some songs hm Shippo? Don’t you want to show Aunty Kagome all the nursery rhymes you learned?” 

Rin’s fraternal twin grinned up at his mother, sneaking a peek at Rin right after to make sure she stayed in her position. Kagome’s giggles increased and even Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping a smile off his face at Shippo's actions. 

As Shippo began to sing about spiders and rain, Rin ran forward, seeking attention again. 

And Sesshomaru thought he wouldn’t have it any other way. He may not be able to see his family in person this year, but enjoying moments like this more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: P.S. Thanks for the kind messages/ words :)


End file.
